supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
12x15 Em Algum Lugar Entre o Céu e o Inferno
Em Algum Lugar Entre o Céu e o Inferno |300px Season 12 Episódio 256 Exibição Original 09 Mar 2017 Dirigido por Nina Lopez-Corrado Escrito por Davy Perez Monstro Cães do Inferno Linha do Tempo Duas semanas após 12.14 Localização Sheridan County, Nebraska/Lebanon, Kansas/Fall River, Massachusetts/Coeur d'Alene, Idaho Espisódio Anterior O Ataque Próximo Episódio Senhoras Bebem Livre Supernatural IMDb Sinopse Um ataque de um cão do inferno invisível em um parque de campismo leva Sam (Jared Padalecki) e Dean (Jensen Ackles) a investigar as circunstâncias misteriosas. Enquanto isso, dois dos demônios pessoais de Crowley (Mark A. Sheppard) descobrem o que ele tem escondido. Castiel (Misha Collins) obtem uma pista sobre Kelly Kline. Personagens : Principais *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Crowley *Castiel *Lúcifer : Menores *Gwen Hernandez *Kelvin *Ramsey *Marcus Músicas *"Ballad of a Truck Driver's Wife" by Lorene Mercer Curiosidades *Este é o menos episódio assistiu da Temporada 12 , com 1,58 milhões de espectadores e um rating de 0,5. É também o episódio com a menor quantidade de espectadores desde Nós feliz Poucos na Temporada 11 . *Mark Pellegrino foi promovido a uma série regular a partir deste episódio. *Nome do título deste episódio é uma referência para o álbum de 1992 do mesmo nome pelo Social Distortion. *No início do episódio, Dean entra de uma caçada carregando um bastão de beisebol envolto em arame farpado e comentários como o seu pai costumava amar a coisa. O morcego tem uma semelhança com Lucille de The Walking Dead , a arma assinatura do Negan . Ambos Negan e John Winchester são jogados por Jeffrey Dean Morgan fazer esta inclusão provavelmente uma piada, devido ao papel de Jeffrey Dean Morgan como John e Negan. *Este é o segundo episódio em que Gabe Khouth aparece, primeiro ser Time After Time , na qual ele retrata Lester Young . *Mais uma vez, um anjo se surpreende quando Castiel reconhece-los apesar de só encontrá-los uma vez. Desta vez foi Kelvin , enquanto Efraim teve a mesma reação no céu não pode esperar . *A decisão de Deus para exterminar os cães do inferno, porque eles foram considerados muito vicioso é semelhante à lei aprovada nos EUA que declarou certas raças de cães, como Pitbull, muito perigoso. *Como mostrado com hellhound de Crowley , hellhounds em geral podem ser treinados para se comportar e obedecer a seu mestre, como pode ser feito para Pit bulls. *Ambos os animais derivam sua natureza cruel de como eles são treinados por seus proprietários. *Hellhounds são as segundas espécies criadas por Deus, que ele também considerado muito perigoso, o primeiro são os Leviatãs , que foram trancados em vez de mortos off. *Um dos legalistas Lúcifer disse que queria fazer "Inferno grande de novo", que foi um Crowley slogan si mesmo utilizado sem sucesso em Nós happy few . *O slogan foi popularizado nos tempos modernos durante a campanha do Partido Republicano na eleição presidencial de 2016, como "Faça América grande outra vez". Vídeo promo thumb|center|335 px Categoria:Episódios Season 12 Categoria:Episódios